cuban_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Our Story
The Short Version Rico Mongano was the son of Raul and Maria Mongano , He was witness to his father death by the Italian Mob at the age of 12 , and was promise to revenge , when he was older and stronger , by The Cuban Empire Don- Huan Almeda Nine years after his father death , Rico is 21 years , Rico Became involved with a bad crowd that had no respect for him , and when those people wanted to hurt him badly Rico became a part of the Cuban Empire after , Ronaldo Ramos A Cuban Empire Enforcer teach Rico how to fight , how to earn money , Rico stayed in New York, and there he became very powerful and respected member in the Cuban Empire Eventually became the Don of the Cuban Empire and moved to San Andreas ' ' Rico Mongano Rico was born in Cuba in 1976, and where at 12 years old he witnessed his father, Raul Mongano, get murdered by thugs under the command of Don Emilio Russo in 1988. He was comforted by Huan Almeda, who promised Rico that one day he would get his revenge. Sometime after his father's death, his mother moved to New York, where Rico grew up with future,.Huan made sure that Rico and his mother were provided for, as Raul had always been loyal to him. At some point Rico may have served in the army during World War II. Joining to the Empire In 1997 , Rico is now 21 years old and he fallen in the wrong crowd He joined a Spanish gang and started harassing people , and his mother Asked from Don Almeda to help her son , Empire Enforcer Ronaldo Ramos was hired to the Job and rescue Rico from a street gang , as well Ronlado taught Rico to fight and shoot , later , Mongano was witnessed Ramos death by Tony Rosato , and told about it to Ceaser Garcia Mongano later became a friend of Garcia , even after that Rico helped to kill Malone boss Alberto Gonzales , Alberto was a traitor and because that Rico murder him . Rico also escorted the Don to the hospital when the Don got shooted , when he came to the hospital to protect the Don from rival mobsters He met , and develop a friendship with Ricardo Almeda , later as revenge to the mobsters that tried to kill the Don , Ricardo killed Vito and his bodyguard Captin Fredo and Rico helped by planting a gun In the toilet of Louis Restaurant This friendship with Ricardo would help him rise through the Empire ranks , because when Ricardo returned from exile he made him one of his secret underboss The Rise in the Empire For Revenge for Vito death and other acts against the Italian Mob Pauli Morreti killed Rico girlfriend Angelina Garcia, Rico got pissed off Then he called Angelina Brother and his close friend Ceaser Garcia To help him , eventually Rico threw Paulie to the cemetery furnace This act and more against the Italian Mob led to Antonio Almeda death The Don older son, Rico was a good friend of Antonio too he wanted to revenge but it was unable to continue in his war against the Italian Mob Don Almeda hastily called a peace , later Rico killed Ceaser because he discovered as a traitor , another reason that Rico up ranks in the Empire He was a killer , he killed every Captain , Adviser , underboss in the Italian Mob families , Rico because that gain his respect back Rico took his men and destroyed the Italian mob under the order of Ricardo Almeda , After a while Rico was the Offical Underboss in the Empire , later after he took over the rest of New York , he became the new Don of the Cuban Empire branch in San Andreas .